Dancers Reunuited
by IAMSOAP
Summary: Set Two Months After Dirty Dancing Havana Nights, and Javier left something more than just her memory of him. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Dancers Reunited**

_By IAMSOAP_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character except the unrecognizable ones

AN: This idea popped into my head when I was watching the movie last week, so I thought I'd type it up and see what you lovely people think of it…so here goes!

**Prologue:**

"_I'm Going To Miss You."_

Katy Miller sat up in her bed, soaked in sweat.

After taking a few deep breaths, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and tired to calm herself.

She had had that dream again, why couldn't she-

Katy's thoughts were interrupted as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

After emptying her stomach and then some, she rinsed out her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked terrible.

Katy sighed.

"Hello, my name is Katy Miller, I just turned 19 and I'm pregnant."

_**(AN: So what do you think? Should I continue or no? REWIEW! I need feedback!)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**(A.N.—Okay! I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I've been so busy with school and then Christmas holidays! But I am back! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm really glad you enjoyed this first part of this story! Oh and I'm sorry about this typo with Javier's name, I meant to have written it with a "j" (It WAS on the paper that I had originally written the story on) but for some strange reason I had still typed his name with an "H" hehe sweatdrop I will fix that! Well I think you have all waited long enough…with out Further Ado (sp?)…Dancers Reunited: Chapter 1!)**_

**Chapter 1**

_1 year; 7 months later…_

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this Katy?"

Katy looked at her younger sister Suzie and smiled.

"Don't worry Suzie, I know what I'm doing, and I think it's the best for both of us." Katy said as she smiled and looked down at the bundle of blankets held in her arms.

As she and Suzie said their goodbyes, Katy couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Suzie had been one of the very few people who had supported Katy during her pregnancy.

Her mother had been horrified and had kicked Katy out, if anyone found out about Katy's _"mistake"_ her reputation in society would be ruined.

But her father, although he had not stopped his wife from kicking Katy out, her father had secretly bought her an apartment and sent money monthly to help pay the rent and hospital bills.

The bundle in her arms shifted and Kay smiled and looked down at her other love of her life, Arietta.

She was a beautiful just like her mother, but unlike Katy… Arietta had _brown eyes_ and _black hair_ which she had gotten from her father; _Javier Suarez_.

Katy sighed, it had been two months after Katy had said goodbye to Javier when Katy realized that their lovemaking had conceived a miracle of life, _a child_.

Of course Katy had not been this excited to have Arietta when she had first found out, but once Katy realized what was growing inside herself Katy had become just like every other expecting mother.

Now Katy was off to Cuba to raise her child there and hopefully find her love and the father of her baby.

Katy sighed sadly, trying to keep out of her thoughts the endless possibilities of what Javier was doing now.

_What if he had forgotten about Katy and moved on? What if he was married? What if he wanted nothing to do with Katy and Arietta?_

The questions were **endless**.

Katy sighed sadly and hugged her sister goodbye as her flight was called.

As they stepped back, Suzie gave Katy an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Katy, you will find him, probably sooner than you think."

Katy smiled sadly, "Thanks Suzie. I'll write you when I can."

Suzie smiled, and kissed her niece on the cheek.

"Goodbye favourite niece."

Katy couldn't help but smile as Arietta giggled.

"Suzie, she's you're only neice!"

Suzie just smiled and looked down at Arietta.

"So? She's still my favourite."

_Last call for flight G56 to Havana, Cuba._

"Well go on Katy or you're going to miss your plane."

Katy smiled and gave her sister one more hug, careful not to squish Arietta.

"Thanks Suzie." Katy said.

And with that she walked to the boarding doors where she would get on the plane that would take her to a new adventure in her life.

* * *

Katy sighed as she fell onto her bed. 

Katy had gotten home from work an hour ago, and she had put Arietta to bed half an hour after that.

Katy was exhausted.

It had been three weeks since she had arrived in Havana, luckily Katy had planned this move well and had purchased her apartment and had moved her and Arietta's stuff there ahead of time, it had cost her a little extra money but it had been worth it.

It had taken Katy a week to find herself a job, but her landlady, Maria (who lived in the apartment next to hers) offered to watch after Arietta and had talked to her niece who was the manager at one of the largest hotels in Havana to get Katy hired as a maid there.

After had thanked Maria many times, and the lady just smiled and shook her head.

Katy and then asked her what she should pay Maria for looking after Arietta, but once again Maria just smiled and said that what every Katy was able to pay after paying for the rent and buying food and necessities for Arietta and herself.

Katy had once again thanked Maria and just couldn't believe her luck.

But that's where her luck had ended.

When Katy had arrived at work, on time and prepared for anything, including fluent speaking Spanish Cubans (After Katy had returned to America and found out she was pregnant she had begun taking Spanish lessons and could now speak it fluently).

But the head of the maids and butlers had began to rudely give Katy instructions and very difficult jobs for someone on her first day, and to make matters worse, all of her co-workers treated her like garbage, which Katy had ignored the best she could.

She knew that moving to Cuba wouldn't been easy, after having Havana basically taken off by white people the Cuban people had become cold towards any white person, but Katy didn't realize how hard this really was going to be.

But the last two weeks had been taking a toll on Katy and she was happy for the weekend so she could finally rest a bit and spend some time with her daughter.

By the third week, things began getting slightly simpler, Katy was a fast learner and was getting the hang of her routine and made a decision to be polite to everyone and just do as she was told, perhaps one day people would become like Maria and see Katy has the real nice young lady who she was.

But even with her busy routine, Katy still could not get Javier Suarez out of her mind.

She had not seen hide or hair of him, not even talk of him around town.

When Maria had suggested that this up coming Saturday night to go to La Rosanegra, and have some fun, and that she would look after Arietta.

And Katy had almost accepted, it was so tempting to go to the famous club where she and Javier had danced almost every Saturday when she was living in Cuba.

But in the end Katy had shook her head and declined.

Arietta was her first priority, when she finally got her and Arietta settled in and knew she had a steady job, and then she could worry about finding Javier.

If he was still around…

* * *

_**(A.N.—Alright! There is chapter one for you! And guess what! Chapter two is half way done! So that chapter will also be coming up in the next few days! Review And Tell me what you think!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**(A.N—Alright everyone! Here is chapter 2! Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far and anyone who has read it!)**_

Dancers Reunited

Chapter 2

By: IAMSOAP

Javier sighed happily as he sat down for the first time that day. It had been nearly 2 years since Javier had last seen Katy Miller.

Javier smiled as he thought of how much his life style had changed since the last time he had seen Katy.

Javier was now the owner of Casta Hotel, one of the larger hotels in Havana.

Javier smiled as he looked around the living room of his apartment.

It was well furnished; there was a light blue couch, a small coffee table and a large bookshelf.

At the far end of the room there was a door, which led to the kitchen where he could hear his mother cooking dinner.

Next to the bookshelf was a hallway, which led to a bathroom and 3 bedrooms.

Carlos and his son had moved out 4 months before.

Carlos had gotten a job in the government, he was determined to keep Cuba a free country, and so fair it was working.

Javier's smile faded slightly.

He mind once again wandered to Katy.

How was she doing?

Had she decided to go to college and get a good job?

Did she think about him as often he did of her?

"Javier."

Javier was shaken out of thoughts by a voice.

He looked up to see his mother standing in the kitchen doorway.

« Si? » (Yes?) He said in Spanish.

"La cena es lista." (Dinner is Ready) (AN—I'm not sure if that is right or not…correct me if I'm wrong)

Javier nodded and stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

Katy smiled down at Arieta as she played with her birthday present. 

Katy had gotten Arieta a large stuffed bear and a new playpen.

Katy and Arieta lives had gotten a lot easier.

In the last two years, Katy had been given a raise in pay at her job at the Clementia Hotel and Arieta had just turned four just last week.

Thanks to her new raise Katy was able to pay her landlady, Maria, a reasonable Salary, and still had money left over to buy Arieta and herself some new clothes.

Also Katy had made a new friend at her job.

Her name was Estel and she was the only nice person at the hotel, everyone else treated her like white trash.

Some days Katy just wanted to go back to her apartment and just curl up and cry, but Estel always seemed to able to cheer her up, and Katy was very grateful for it.

It was very hard for Katy to be sad anyways, Arieta had now learned how to talk and she was very curious about everything, Arieta was always smiling and ready to explore a new place when going on the Saturday walks around town with her mother.

"Mommy."

Katy was shook out of thoughts by the call of her daughter.

Katy walked over to Arieta and bent down so that she was at her level.

"Yes Rita?"

Arieta looked up at her mother with wide hopeful eyes.

"Can we go the part this Saturday?"

Katy couldn't help but smile at her daughter's expression.

"Of course we can! What a good idea, shall we pack a picnic too?"

Arieta punched her hands into the air.

"YAY!" She squealed.

Katy laughed.

"Alright then, but only if you promise to go to bed on time and behave when Aunt Maria is looking after you."

Arieta nodded enthusiastically.

"I will Mommy! I promise!"

Katy smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"That's my girl."

Katy stood up.

"Now, time to get ready for bed."

Arieta opened her mouth but then closed it when remembering what her promise had been.

"OK…" Arieta said a little less enthusiastically.

* * *

Thursday and Friday went by quickly and soon enough it was Saturday and Katy and Arieta were making the 20-minute walk down to the park in the center of Havana. 

Arieta just loved going to the park, it was the coolest place that her mother had taken her to, and as they entered the park Arieta look around while holding her mommy's hand and amused herself by watching all the things around her.

When they reached their "spot", which was a nice place in the shade of a big tree, Arieta helped her mother spread out the blanket and then they played a few rounds of go fish (which wasn't really playing by the rules because Arieta didn't really get what they were doing), they had lunch.

Katy smiled as she watched her daughter dig into the chocolate which Katy had bought for their dessert.

As Arieta began playing with her Barbie doll (Katy had brought her old Barbie doll from American for Arieta) Katy lay down and looked up at the clouds, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

It only seemed like seconds later when Katy blinked and realized she had dozed off.

Katy shook herself awake and sat up looking around.

Wait a minute…where was Arieta?

Katy suddenly shot straight up and began looking around the park hoping to see her daughter playing at the play ground with another child.

But Katy couldn't see her…. **ANYWHERE**…

**_TBC_**

****

****

****

****

**_Cliffhanger_**!

_**NOT!**_

_**HAHA! Just kidding!**_

_**You actually thought I would leave you guys hanging at a place like that? He hee**_

_**Cough Anyways! On with the chapter!**_

Arieta was playing with her Barbie doll (whose name was Sarah), when a pretty butter bug, or was it butterfly? She couldn't remember what her mommy had called it, but she new it was pretty and with a giggle she put down Sarah and began chasing after the butter bug.

Arieta had been chasing around the butter bug for a while when she finally had to give up, the butter bug had flown to where Arieta couldn't reach it now walk over to it.

Didn't the butter bug want to play with her?

She sighed and turned around to go tell her mommy about the pretty butter bug.

But…_where_ was her mommy?

She didn't recognize where she was at all.

She and her mommy had_ never _gone down _this_ path…

Where was her mommy?

"Mommy?" Arieta called shakily, her eyes beginning to burn.

"Mommy…" Arieta said and then sunk to the ground and began to cry.

Where was her mommy, had her mommy left her **behind**?

Or even forgot her.

That made Arieta let out another sob.

"Hola?" said a deep voice.

Arieta looked up to see a young man bent over and looking at her with concern.

Arieta slowly backed away.

"Who are _you_?" she asked frightened, her mommy had told her to never talk to strangers.

The young man looked startled for a second but then smiled.

"It's alright, I wont hurt you. Are you lost?"

Arieta nodded tears slowly falling down her face again.

"I can't find my mommy."

The young man smiled again and held out his hand.

"I could help you find you mommy, if you like."

Arieta wasn't very sure what to do…but he looked so nice, he smiled like her mommy.

"Okay…" Arieta whispered while taking the man's hand.

"Do you know which way you came from?" The young man asked.

Arieta nodded and pointed left, and off they went.

"What is your name Miss?" The man asked with a smile.

"My name is Arieta, I am four!" Arieta said with a smile while holding up three fingers.

The young man laughed.

"Well Miss Arieta, my name is--"

"**ARIETA**!"

Arieta looked up to see her mommy running towards her.

"**MOMMY**!" Arieta squealed, and ran into her mommy's arms.

* * *

Katy was running down a garden path looking high and low when she saw her, walking down the path with a young man. 

Katy almost collapsed in relief when her daughter came running into her arms. As she looked her over she started rambling.

"Oh! I am so sorry Rita! I dozed off and when I woke up and couldn't find you…I was so **WORRIED ABOUT YOU**! I thought someone had stolen you away, or…or…oh! I am just so glad your safe!"

When Katy finally loosened her hold on Arieta, Arieta smiled.

"It's _ok_ mommy! This guy helped me find my way back!"

Katy finally remembered the young man who had been walking with Arieta.

"Sir, I can't thank you enou-"

Katy stopped short when she saw who she was looking at.

Katy almost fainted again.

"_**Javier**_…"

_**TBC!**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**(AN—Oh! Bet you SO weren't ready FOR THAT! MWAHA! But don't worry I'm going to be putting up chapter 3 SOON! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING AND/OR REVIEWING!)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_(A.N—Sorry about the long wait! There were some things that came up last week and I was really distracted…but anyways! On with the story!)_**

**Dancers Reunited**

**Chapter 3**

Javier had been walking down his favorite garden trail in the park when he heard someone crying.

He followed the sound and came upon a little girl sitting on the ground crying.

Concerned Javier walked over to the young girl and said; "Hola?"

When the girl looked up he was shocked.

She looked no older than four.

And her eyes…they looked so _familiar_, but he couldn't place where he had seen those eyes before.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked, obviously frightened.

And she spoke English…_not_ Spanish…hmm, this was getting interesting.

Javier smiled.

"It's all right. I wont hurt you. Are you lost?"

The girl started crying again but nodded.

"I can't find my mommy."

Javier smiled and held out his hand.

"I can help you find your mommy if you like."

The girl hesitated, but a moment later she took his hand and said:

"Okay."

"Do you know from which way you came?" Javier asked, if the girl could remember which way she came from that would narrow down the search considerably.

The girl nodded and pointed to the left, and off they went.

Javier decided to try and talk to the girl, that might calm her down a bit.

"What is your name miss?" he asked with a smile.

"My name is Arieta, I am four!" she said with a smile as she held up three fingers.

Javier laughed.

"Well Miss Arieta, my name is--" but someone yelling suddenly interrupted Javier.

"ARIETA!"

Javier looked up to see a woman, who must be Arieta's mother, running towards them.

"MOMMY!" Arieta yelled and ran into her mother's arms.

Javier smiled as Arieta's mother began rambling to her daughter.

But his smile slowly faded as he listened to the woman's rambling.

He was beginning to realize why Arieta's eyes seemed so familiar…

But…it _couldn't_ be…

Javier was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Arieta talking to her mother.

"It's ok mommy! This guy helped me find my way back!"

As the woman looked up, Javier knew that he wasn't hearing or seeing things.

It was**_ Katy Miller_**.

"Sir, I can't thank you enou-"

And as her words fell short, he knew that she realized who_ he_ was as well.

She looked like she was about to faint.

"_Javier…_"

* * *

Katy could **not** believe what was happening. 

Her daughter had gotten lost and guess who would just happen to find Arieta and bring her back to her mother but Javier, Arieta's _father!_

Oh the irony of it all!

Katy couldn't only take so much stress and anxiety in one day.

She suddenly felt quiet dizzy and felt her self fall to the ground and seconds later everything went black.

* * *

Arieta was so confused. 

Her mommy and this young man seemed to know each other.

But Arieta couldn't remember if she had ever seen this man before…

But before she could puzzle further she saw her mommy falling to the ground, her eyes closed.

"_Mommy_!" Arieta cried.

Arieta tried shaking her awake but it wasn't working.

Arieta began to cry again, why wouldn't her mommy wake up.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw the young man looking down at her with a smile.

"It's okay miss Arieta. You're mommy is just resting. She'll be awake in a little bit."

Arieta just nodded.

* * *

Javier was so confused. 

What was Katy doing back in Havana, and with a **_child_** no less?

Who was the father?

And without warning Javier felt himself getting jealous.

But before his thoughts could continue he saw Katy eyes roll to the back of her head and she then fell to the ground unconscious.

Javier immediately panicked and rushed over to her and checked her vital signs.

He sighed with relief; she had just fainted.

Then he saw Arieta trying to wake Katy up and was crying.

Javier placed a hand on Arieta shoulder and when she looked up at him, he smiled.

"It's okay miss Arieta. You're mommy is just resting. She'll be awake in a little bit." He said trying to comfort the young child.

And it worked.

Arieta nodded.

"Do you know your way back to your house from the park entrance, Miss Arieta?" Javier asked, he knew he couldn't leave Katy just lying there, he didn't know how long she would be out for.

Arieta frowned, paused and then shook her head.

"No…"

Javier sighed, oh well…there was only one other place where he could bring them.

His mother and younger sister had left for the weekend to visit Carlos ont the other side of town, so he wouldn't have to explain the situation to his mother.

Javier turned to Arieta and smiled.

"We're going to go to my house OK Arieta? So you're mommy can rest."

"Okay!" Arieta said, suddenly excited.

Javier chuckled.

"Alright then. Lets Go."

Javier then picked up Katy and led the way out of the park and to his car in the park parking lot.

Arieta looked at the car in amazement.

"Wow, you have a car?" Arieta said, looking at the car as if it was one of the 7 wonders of the world.

Javier smiled, "Yes, this is my car."

"Wow" Arieta said again.

Javier chuckled as he lay Katy down in the back seat and then helped Arieta get buckled in, in the front seat.

* * *

Katy looked around excitedly as Javier started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

She couldn't believe it.

She was driving in a **REAL** car!

And her mommy was _missing_ it.

Arieta sighed, oh well. She'll just have to tell her mommy all about it when she wakes up.

All too soon Javier pulled into another parking lot and parked his car.

As he got Arieta's mommy out of the back seat, Arieta got out of the car and looked around.

They were in the parking lot for this really nice looking building.

"Wow." Arieta said.

She seemed to be saying that word a lot today.

She shook her head and followed Javier into the building and up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

When Javier reached his apartment door, he struggled for a moment as he got his key into the keyhole and then opened the door. 

Javier then took Katy into the living room, down the hallway and into the second room on the right.

He lay the still unconscious Katy onto his bed and covered her up with a blanket.

Once he had Katy settled he returned to the living room where he saw Arieta looking around his living room in awe.

"You're house is _really_ big." Arieta said as she looked around the room.

Javier chuckled at her reaction.

"Would you like some juice Miss Arieta?" he asked kindly.

Arieta smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes please." She said.

Javier went into the kitchen and poured Arieta a small glass of orange juice.

"You have very good manners Miss Arieta." Javier said with a smile.

Arieta smiled.

"Mommy always said that it was important to have good manners."

Javier laughed.

"Well your mother is a very smart lady."

Arieta nodded, her smile seemed to reach all the way to her ears.

For the next couple of hours, Javier kept Arieta busy by reading her some children's books before Arieta fell asleep at around 6 o'clock.

Javier sighed as he placed a blanket over Arieta once he was sure she would be all right there, Javier made his way to his room.

Katy was still unconscious but it looked as if Katy was sleeping.

She looked so peaceful lying there.

Memories flashed in Javier's head of their night together inside the beach tent after President Protista had fled the country.

Javier sighed.

How long ago that was…just about 5 years ago….

Javier froze…_no_…. it **couldn't** be…could that one time that they had made love…. _no_.

_No way._

_Impossible_.

But before he could continue his thoughts, Katy began to stir.

**TBC!**

**_Is Javier finally piecing the puzzle together?_**

**_How will Javier react when he finds out Arieta is the product of his and Katy's love making…._**

**_Review to find out!_**

**_Let me know what you thought of this chapter!_**

**_R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dancer Reunited**

**Chapter 4**

_**(A.N —I am so SORRY about the wait you guys! I was supposed to update earlier this week but my sister's house caught fire and she lost everything and I've been spending the last week helping her get back on her feet. But I am here now and here is chapter 4!)**_

Recap of Chapter 3

_Katy was still unconscious but it looked as if Katy was sleeping._

_She looked so peaceful lying there._

_Memories flashed in Javier's head of their night together inside the beach tent after President Batista had fled the country._

_Javier sighed._

_How long ago that was…just about 5 years ago…._

_Javier froze…no…. it **couldn't** be…could that one time that they had made love…. no._

_No way._

_Impossible._

_But before he could continue his thoughts, Katy began to stir._

**_And on with Chapter four!_**

* * *

When Katy opened her eyes, she was confused and a little bit scared.

_Where was she?_

_This was not her room?_

This was definitely **NOT** her bed.

She sat up, but felt a wave of dizziness and would have fallen back had no someone put their hand on her back to steady her.

"Easy there Katy. Don't push yourself, just relax, no one is going to hurt you."

Katy turned to where the voice had come from.

As soon as she saw him, everything that had happened earlier that day came flying back into her mind.

"Javier."

Javier smiled down at her.

"Hello Katy."

Katy frowned at him, "Where is Arieta?" She demanded.

Javier chuckled.

"She's fine. She's asleep in the living room."

Katy tried to get up, but Javier's strong arm held her down.

"Relax Katy she's fine. Let her be for a while. Besides, I think you and I need to have a little talk."

Katy let out a nervous chuckle.

"A _talk_?"

Javier frowned.

"Yes Katy, a _talk_."

"About what, Javier?"

"Well why you're here, in Cuba of all places, and with a **_daughter_** none the less."

Katy immediately went on the defensive.

"What is wrong with me having a daughter!" she demanded out raged.

Javier took a step back in surprise at Katy's sudden anger.

"Well-well nothing, but-"

"But _what_, Javier?"

"Well…." Javier hesitated, suddenly embarrassed.

"Well! Spit it out Javier! I don't have all day!"

Javier remained silent.

Katy stood up.

"Well fine, if that's all you wanted then I am getting my daughter and I am leaving."

Javier stood up as well.

"What do you mean leaving? It's too late to be walking home at this hour. It's a 15 minute drive back to the park and I don't know how much farther away your house is, but there is no way you are going out at this hour."

Katy just glared at him.

"Oh, sure, now you care about my well being!"

Javier frowned, he was completely lost.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Katy just like out a groan of frustration.

"Just _forget_ it! I'll call for a cab!"

Javier had now reached the end of his patience as well.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Katy yelled back.

And within ten minutes Katy had called a cab and left leading a half asleep Arieta out the door.

* * *

_2 weeks Later_

* * *

"Ms. Miller, _Ms. Miller_!"

Katy's head snapped up and looked at her now angry boss, Adrian Santos.

"Yes sir."

Mr. Santos just glared at her.

"That is the fifth time you have spaced out while on the job today Ms. Miller. I am starting to question my judgment on giving you a promotion!"

Katy bowed her head.

"I am sorry sir, it will not happen again."

He glared at her again.

"It better not, or I will be _forced_ to take action."

Katy resisted the urge to flip her "favorite finger" at her boss and continued her job cleaning up the main lobby.

* * *

When Katy had finally finished work it was way passed her usually end of shift and she had missed the last bus out.

Katy let out a groan.

"_Great_." She thought. "Just great."

She let out a sigh.

"Well I guess I've got no other choice."

And with that she began the long trek home.

* * *

Katy had been walking for about an hour when she felt like she was being watched.

There weren't many people on this road as it was only a short cut used by cars and the bus that usually took Katy home, but even now there were not many outside, so Katy felt a little bit nervous but kept her head held high and cautiously took a look around her.

There was no one in front of her and she had passed a few people on the way but they were too far away now to be watching her.

She took a quick look behind her and saw a four guys following behind her about ten feet away.

One of the guys suddenly looked _right_ at her and smirked.

Katy's head snapped back around and she quickened her pace, hoping they would give up.

They didn't, it just seem to excite them more.

Katy knew they were gaining on her so she decided to make a run for it, not that she had a big list of choices.

As Katy began to run the men called out to her, laughing cruelly as they matched her speed.

Katy knew that they were really starting to gain on her so she decided to take a surprise turn hoping to throw them off, but luck was obviously not with her.

Katy screeched to a halt, she had turned down a dead end street.

"Looks like you've got no where to go _Seniorita_."

Katy spun around and glared at the same man who had smirked at her when she had turned around the first time, she knew that he must be the leader they way he stood slightly ahead of the other three men.

"You stay away from me." Katy whispered as she glared at the man, trying to remain calm, and without realizing it she slow began to back away from the group.

Themen laughed.

"You've got no where else to run now, _Yankee_."

As he said that Katy felt her back hit the _wall_ at the end of the street.

_Oh no._

Katy looked around her, for something to defend herself with; a pole, a _stick_ even.

**Nothing.**

Katy put her hands in her coat pocket looking for her keys; maybe just maybe she could scratch or poke one of the guys in the eye with her keys.

Even if that _did_ work, how would she be able to do it to all four guys?

They would all probably just gang up on her.

But wait…what was this?

The plant scissors, she must have forgotten to put them back in the storage room after cutting the dead leaves off of the flowers in the front lobby.

Katy almost smiled.

_This just might work._

Katy looked up and glared at her hunters, who were now nearly upon her.

With a yell she suddenly jumped at the leader, hopefully if she could take out the leader the others would get scared and run.

The leader was not expecting Katy to attack him so she was to stab the guy in the arm, and scratch one of the others on the face before getting hit in the stomach by the next guy.

Katy gasped and threw the scissors blindly.

She looked up at she heard one of the guys yell out in pain.

The scissors had gone flying into one of guy's leg.

Katy almost laughed; there was only one more guy to take care of.

Katy stopped short; she had no more weapons to defend herself with.

_Oh crap._

The only guy left standing came running at her and pushed her into a wall.

Katy screamed as she felt her back slam into the wall, and fell to the ground.

Katy gasped for air, but before she could the man pick her up by her shirt and pushed up against the wall.

"Oh, I like a woman who can fight." he slurred.

Katy cringed, his breath smelt of beer.

_Gross._

She was tiring but with a last burst of strength she brought her knee up quick and fast.

The man gasped and fell to the ground unconscious.

_Whoa, I must have had more energy than I thought._

* * *

After Katy was sure the guys was _really_ down for the count, she got up slowly ignoring the stings of pain coming from her shoulders.

Katy slowly was making her way out of the alley, walking as fast as she could, she didn't know where the other three would recover.

When Katy was finally about 10 blocks away from the street where she had been attacked she let out a sigh of relief.

She had been so close to being-well she didn't want to think about that right now.

As she continued her on her way to her house, she began to feel more and more tired, but pushed onward, she didn't know who else would pop out of nowhere to "talk" with her.

"Katy?"

Katy turned slowly and almost laughed.

It was _Javier_, in his car.

Katy could remember when Javier and his brother would steal and repaint cars when she had fist visited Cuba.

Katy shook her head and brought her mind back to the present.

"Hi." She whispered.

He pulled his car over, parked it and got out looking concerned.

"_What_ happened to you?" he asked.

Katy laughed sarcastically, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Javier came up to her.

"Oh _really_?" he said. "Try me."

Katy didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly started laughing hysterically and slowly and gradually, her laughter developed into sobs and she fell to her knees and bringing her hands up to her face.

Javier sighed, only guessing what could have happened guessing from her beaten up look.

"Oh Katy…" he said sadly, as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

Katy slightly jumped when she felt his arms around her, and Javier didn't even need to ask what had happened or nearly happened to her, Javier didn't really want to think about it.

Katy jumped as she felt Javier's arm wrap around her but she almost immediately melded to his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Javier, it was horrible. They-they a-almost…oh and I can't even bare to think about it…" Katy stuttered out before stumbling into sobs again.

Javier slowly began rubbing small circles on Katy's back trying to comfort her and calm her down.

After a few minutes Katy's sobs finally turned into hiccups.

Javier looked down at Katy and smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Katy looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

**_(A.N — Alright! There is chapter four! It turned out a lot different than I expected and it might be a little messed up. So I apologize if that is the case if not Review Review Review! I will be updating the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has been reviewing so far! I swear it's the only thing that keeps me going! IAMSOAP signing out!)_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Dancers Reunited**

**Chapter 5**

**_(A.N.- Before I even start writing let me first give all of my readers a HUGE apology! I am SOO SORRY! My homework load has been INSANE these last couple weeks and I haven't been able to update in FOREVER! So I will make up for it by writing a nice long chapter (hopefully) Again really, really sorry! I hope you all can forgive me! Sweatdrops)_**

_Recap of Chapter 4:_

_Javier sighed, only guessing what could have happened guessing from her beaten up look._

_"Oh Katy…" he said sadly, as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her._

_Katy slightly jumped when she felt his arms around her, and Javier didn't even need to ask what had happened or nearly happened to her, Javier didn't really want to think about it._

_Katy jumped as she felt Javier's arm wrap around her but she almost immediately melded to his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Javier, it was horrible. They-they a-almost…oh and I can't even bare to think about it…" Katy stuttered out before stumbling into sobs again._

_Javier slowly began rubbing small circles on Katy's back trying to comfort her and calm her down._

_After a few minutes Katy's sobs finally turned into hiccups._

_Javier looked down at Katy and smiled at her._

_"Come on, I'll take you home."_

_Katy looked up at him and nodded._

_**On with Chapter 5! (Finally!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Katy and Javier finally arrived at Katy's apartment, it was already well passed midnight.

Javier helped Katy up into the living room and insisted that he stay and help clean her injuries, even though most were only small.

"Ouch!" Katy hissed, as Javier cleaned the cuts on her shoulders with some disinfectant spray.

Javier flinched, "Sorry." He said, and then started blowing lightly on the cuts.

"Better?" he asked, with a small smile.

Katy nodded.

"Alright, I think you're all cleaned up then." He said as he placed the bandage on the last cut.

Katy sighed in relief, "Finally. Thank you, Javier. For – you know, bringing me home and everything…"

"Don't mention it." He replied, and then he paused, not sure if he should ask her now that they were on good terms again. He sighed, well here goes nothing.

"Katy?" he started.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Katy hesitated before she answered, afraid what he was going to ask her. "I suppose."

"Who's the father?"

Katy turned around and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

Javier sighed, "Who is Arieta's father?"

Katy shook her head and looked down. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" she asked sadly.

Javier looked at her.

Katy sighed. "She looks so much like_ you_, Javier."

Javier looked at her. Not believing his ears.

"I have a _daughter_?" he said his voice cracking.

Katy looked down again and nodded.

Javier was silent for a few moments before – "How could you?"

Katy looked up at him. "Javier, I tried to find you--"

"And you did! Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I don't know! I was scared ok!"

"Scared of what?"

Katy hesitated.

Javier looked furious.

"What Katy? Did you think I would not want a child! Katy I can't believe you! I thought you knew me better than that!"

Katy looked up at him, "I tried okay! Why do you think I came back to Havana! I wanted to find you! But after two years of looking and coming up with nothing, I wasn't expecting to find you and when we finally did find each other…well I froze! I just couldn't find the right moment to tell you!"

"Well you still could have told me! I just…" Javier paused and then sighed and stood up. " I need to go for a walk."

And with that he walked out the front door.

"Javier wait!" Katy said, choking back a sob, trying to stop him.

"I'm sorry, I just need to get a grasp on things. I'll call you later."

As soon as the door was shut, Katy slowly let out a sob and fell to the floor her tears finally coming.

She had screwed everything up, Javier hated her, Areita still wouldn't have a father, and it was all Katy's fault.

So much for her happy ending.

* * *

**TBC!**

_

* * *

_

_**(Ahh! So she finally told him……… did you guys like it? No like? Let me know! And I know, I know! Extremely short chapter! But I updated and you guys have been so awesome with your reviews and everything and I thought I would treat you with a chapter! And now school is over and I will be able to write more often and you guys wont have to wait as long! Again I am soo sorry about that! Smacks head on desk Thank you soo much to everyone who has been reviewing I love you guys! It keeps me writing! Until the next chapter!)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Dancers Reunited: Chapter 6**

_**(A.N--Omg! My biggest apollogies (sp?) to my readers! My computer crashed at the beginning of the summer and we're still trying to get it to work but I've finally been able to get on for at least an hour or so every day and finally was able to update! You guys must hate me for making you guys wait so long! Well lets not delay this chapter any longer! Oh! And I made it a little longer just for you guys! Love you all who have reviewed so far and thank you who ever reviews again for this chapter!)**_

* * *

Recap of Chapter 5:

_"Javier wait!" Katy said, choking back a sob, trying to stop him._

_"I'm sorry, I just need to get a grasp on things. I'll call you later."_

_As soon as the door was shut, Katy slowly let out a sob and fell to the floor her tears finally coming._

_She had screwed everything up, Javier hated her, Areita still wouldn't have a father, and it was all Katy's fault._

_So much for her happy ending._

**ON WITH CHAPTER 6! (finally!)**

* * *

Katy was walking through the forest at the park, but she couldn't remember why she was there but she knew that she was looking or waiting for someone...had she lost Areita again? Suddenly someone walked into the clearing from the right.

"Javier! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

But..Javier just stared at her and said nothing.

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Javier?" she said, wondering why he wouldn't answer her.

Then Katy heard something coming closer to her from behind. She turned and gasped; it was the men who had attacked her two weeks ago.

The leader grinned evilly and suddenly his eyes went black and he bent to down as if he was going to pounce, she tried turning to Javier for help but the man jumped and tackled her to the ground and the others followed suit.

"Javier!" she gasped out, having the air knocked out of her she was finding it hard to breathe. "Please!" she continued, "Help me! Please!"

But he just stood there, face indifferent. And then Areita was there...holding Javier's hand.

Katy was so confused, what was going on; her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her face being slapped roughly to the side, her cheek burned.

Then suddenly Javier and Areita turned and began walking away from the scene in the clearing, away from Katy...

"No!" Katy screamed, her eyes welling up with tears. "No Javier! Areita! Don't leave me here! Please...help me!" she tried to yell but her voice slowly died to a whisper.

She closed her eyes, as the tears finally began to fall down her face.

"Mommy.." she heard Areita say quietly.

"Areita, please..come back.."

"Mommy!"

Her eyes snapped open.

She was lying on her bed...in her room. Her bedside lamp was on and as Katy slowly looked around, she realized that the scene that had taken place at the forest clearing had all been a dream.

She went to wipe the sleep out of her eyes and realized that her face was wet with tears.

"Mommy?"

Katy looked to her right and saw Areita standing there with tears slowly flowing down her face.

"Oh Rita.." Katy whispered, realizing she must have woken up her daughter.

The so mentioned toddler let out a sob and jumped into her mother's arms, wrapping her arms around Katy's stomach.

"Did I scare you sweetie?" Katy asked quietly.

Areita just nodded into Katy's chest.

Katy sighed sadly, "I am sorry sweetheart, mommy is fine; she just had a little nightmare."

Areita looked up at her suprised.

"Grown-ups have bad dreams too?" she asked, shocked and curious.

Katy let out a small smile.

"Yes, grown-ups have bad dreams."

"Were you scared?"

Katy frowned, "Yes I was scared.."

"Why?" was the little-one's reply.

Katy smiled and almost rolled her eyes, curse God for making toddlers so curious...

She thought for a moment before responding.

"I was scared because I thought I was going to lose you."

Areita's eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah.." she whispered. "That would be kinda scary, I wouldn't want to lose you either mommy..You don't have to be afraid anymore though. It was only a bad dream and it wasn't real. You don't have to be scared anymore."

And with that Areita hugged her mother and mother did the vice versa.

And as they lay there both Mother and Daughter slowly dozed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next week went by alot easier for Katy after that night with Areita.

She felt so much before happier and at ease.

Work was going quite well for her as well; Katy's boss had seen tat she had been improving alot and decided to premote her to one of the managers of the maids which also included a small raise. That night her and Areita had gone out to dinner and had had alot of fun.

Almost everything was going good for Katy; well except for one thing: ever since Javier had stormed out of the house 3 weeks ago he had not called nor come calling...at all.

She missed her love terribly, and she knew that she need Javier in her life and so did Areita. She wanted and needed a father to be there for here. Just like Katy's dad had always been there for her.

But Katy knew (though she didn't like to admit it) she couldn't make Javier love her or their daughter...it was something he had to do on his own.

* * *

Two weeks later Katy was walking up to her apartment and smiled as she heard Areita giggle from inside their living quarters where Maria (her landlord) would look after Areita every day and prepare a dinner for them, which she usually stayed for.

But Katy was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her daughter let out another spill of giggles.

She always loved hearing Areita's laugh.

Katy opened the front door and smiled; "What's going on in here?" she called out. "Is there a monkey loose in the house!"

"Mommy!" she heard Areita squeal and the pounding of the feet as Areita came bounding into the room and into her mother's arms.

Katy let out a laugh and looked down at her angel's beaming face.

"What have you been up to today?" She asked and she let go of Areita and took off her coat.

"I played with Mr. Swarez today! He's really good at making up fun games to play!"

Katy, who had been in the process of taking off her shoes, froze.

"Who sweetheart?" she asked not yet believing that she had heard her daughter right.

Her daughter giggled.

"Don't you remember mommy? The man who found me in the park?"

Katy nodded. But looked up sharply. "But where is Maria, Areita?"

"In the kitchen making dinner." She answered simply.

Katy shook her head, she had to have a talk with her landlord about letting certain people into the house...

Areita was confused, why didn't her mother remember him?

She cocked her head to the side confused at her mother's reaction.

Areita's head suddenly snapped up and she grinned.

"I know! I'll go get him!"

And before Katy could stop her, Areita bolted into the other room.

Katy slowly turned towards the doorway that lead to the living and looked up, not sure what was going to happen...

* * *

**TBC!**

**_(A.N.--Ahh I know I'm evil! (again) but I already have the next chapter written up and if I wasn't so flipping tired I would totally type it up, because you guys totally deserve it! Love you guys! please please review! let me know if you liked it, loved it, or hated it!_**

**_Until tomorrow my fellow readers!_**

**_IAMSOAP)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dancers Reunited**

**Chapter 7**

**By: IAMSOAP**

_**(A.N.— Alright! Enough of me being mean! Here is the chapter I promised! Enjoy my fellow readers! Please please Review and let me know what you think of the chapter! )**_

_This chapter is dedicated to **beauty0102**; you have been reviewing since the beginning and has been so encouraging and inspiring to me! This chapter is for you beauty!_

Javier wasn't sure why he had stormed out that night three weeks ago.

But now, after he had cooled of, he knew that he had been wrong to get so mad at Katy.

From what he knew Katy had been through a pretty rough time, she had had to raise her daughter alone for the first four years of her child's life and she had even come to Havana and searched for two years, so that Areita could have a father.

And now that he looked at it; if he had been in the same situation, he would have probably done the same thing, or given up way before two years came around.

After having made this realization, he had the hardest time actually telling Katy that he had made a mistake.

How was he supposed to explain himself, so that Katy would forgive him?

At first he had tried phoning her, I mean, how hard could it be to talk to someone over the phone?

Very hard apparently…

Every time Javier tried calling her he would either mess up the number and hang up or finish dialing and then hang up right away.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her over the phone.

Then finally after having stood pacing in his living room for so long that his mother thought that he would wear a hold in the rug, he made the decision to go to Katy's home and talk to her face to face.

And Javier was petrified.

He was so nervous that he showed up at her house during the day while Javier was still at work and only Areita and Maria (the landlady who looked after the child during the day) had been home.

Javier had tried made a quick apology and a quick exit but it was all in vain.

As soon as he tried to leave, he was dragged into the house by an evil demon known by the name of Areita, a four year old with very good persuasive powers.

Maria, who also had no problem with letting Javier in the house, went almost immediately to the kitchen claiming she had to start preparing dinner (which Javier was apparently attending).

So Javier gave up on trying to leave the house and just relax; and as the hours slowly went by Javier slowly got to know his daughter.

He also noticed how easily he had become wrapped around the little girl's fingers in the last couple of hours he had been there, it scared him, but he also enjoyed it as all fathers do…

A few hours later Javier was playing hide and seek with Areita when Katy was finally home.

And Javier froze.

He just stood and watched as Areita ran out of the room to meet her mother with great excitement.

Javier was now beginning to regret coming; he still didn't know what he was going to say to Katy to explain himself! ; Or if Katy was going to forgive him for his actions anyways.

Javier was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Areita and Katy talking.

"I'll go get him!" said Areita.

And then Javier was being pushed into the entrance hall and he almost smiled at Areita's obliviousness to the situation of him and Katy.

Javier stood in the doorway between the living room and the entryway and finally looked into Katy's eyes.

* * *

It was as if everything was going in slow motion, as Katy looked up, even though she knew Katy she was there she still felt shock as she saw him, and almost thought that this was all a dream.

She felt her shoes and coat (which had been in her hands) fall to the floor.

"Javier" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

Javier gave her a small smile but then frowned, remembering why he was here, and slowly walked towards her.

"I came here to apologize for the way I acted the other night."

Katy was surprised…**HE** was the one apologizing when she thought it should be her that should say sorry!

"Oh no!" she said, "You don't have to-"

"Yes I _do_." Javier interrupted. "I never thought to think how rough the last few years have been on you. I guess I had a right to be a little angry but not to blow up at you like I had. If you had not told me that night, you have done so when you would have felt completely comfortable telling me."

Javier paused and scratched his head with a smile on his beautiful face. "And besides, we haven't had that much time to talk about it anyways."

Katy felt so relieved to hear that Javier didn't hate or was mad at her; her eyes began to sting.

"You mean, you don't hate me for not telling you right away?" she asked, a little hesitant, to believe that Javier had said what he had.

She looked up at him, almost expecting to see an angry Javier, but he was smiling.

"Of course not! I wouldn't you no matter how mad I was at you! I love you Katy. I want to be with you and Areita from now on. I want to raise our daughter together."

He paused, hesitating but then he walked closer to her, almost closing the distance between them.

Javier lifted his hand and brushed a tear from her face that Katy hadn't even realized had fallen.

"I want to **marry** you, Katy Miller."

Katy let out a sob and wrapped her arms around Javier.

Tears continued to fall down her face as Javier lifted her face with his finger and smiled softly at her.

"Katy Miller, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Katy squeaked, and smiling her first true smile in weeks….months…_years_ even!

This was the smile of the smile of the Katy that had come to Cuba almost 6 years ago and had met a Cuban boy and they had fallen in love.

They were now both together again and they would raise their child together.

As Husband and Wife…..as **_Dancers Reunited!_**

**END!**

_**(A.N—Yep that's right! THE END! But don't worry I have an Epilogue! I hope you guys all loved this story! I know I loved writing it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it!**_

_**Until the maybe sequel wink wink**_

_**IAMSOAP)**_


	9. Epilogue

**Dancers Reunited**

**by: IAMSOAP**

**Epilogue**

Katy and Javier were married 5 months later, they had the wedding at Javier's Hotel and for Katy, Javier and Areita it was perfect!

Areita took to Javier right away, Katy had a feeling that her daughter had known all along that Javier was her father, (Areita was a very clever girl, just like her mother) Areita had accepted Javier right away, which had been a relief for both of her parents.

Speaking of parents...Katy parents didn't attend the wedding even though they were invited, but Suzie and Javier's whole family had been there which had been good enough for them.

It had been an awesome experience for Areita, she was able to meet her aunt, her uncle Carlos, her cousin Ben and her aunt Jasmina, who was only 11.

_**(A.N. Sry! I could rememeber Carlos' son's name or Javier's younger sister...if you know them let me know!!!)**_

But Areita's favourite relative was her Grandmother (Javier's Mom) who took Areita in her arms and they immediately got along and throughout the whole reception Grandmother and Granddaughter were never too far apart.

After the wedding the new family of three moved into a decent 4 bedroom villa on the beach close to Javier's hotel that he ran (which was soon to become a hotel chain throughout south america).

* * *

Javier and Katy had now been married for three years and were living very happily.

Areita was now seven and had been going to gradeschool for two years and she loved it!

Katy had quit her job and stayed at home to look after Areita and help Javier with keeping track of everything going on at each of their hotels (they now had three open throughout Cuba and Mexico).

The last few years years had been a very happy time for all of them.

There was always the random fights but what kind of couple would they be if they never fought?

Areita loved living with two parents, it was like heaven for her, and at least once a week she would get her parents to tell her the story of how they had met.

Areita loved hearing it adn her parents loved telling it to her.

It was a great story, a story of two people who came together, fell in love, lost eachother but in the end found eachother again and now were together to the end of their days.

END!!!!!

* * *

**_(A.N.--Alright my readers it's now finished sobs that is soo sad!! lol I hope you guys had as much fun reading this story as I loved writing it!!! I might be writing a sequel (when I get the time) so keep your eyes open!!!!_**

**_A BIG THANK YOU TO..._**

_Pureevil230_

_MiniTrish_

_beauty0102_

_Uchiha Sasume_

_Plastic Strawberries_

_Sonya_

_blank_

_AmErIcAnTeEn2010_

_Degrascra_

_Meri Pederson_

_Magdelina Rosalina Elizabeth_

_Colleen_

_CLIK_

_Jade_

_nicola_

_Farie Queen_

_JohnnyCadeLover101_

_SapphireSparrow_

_Maeve of The Nile_

_ScaryasHell_

_i'm the girl you can't shut up_

_Sara_

_duckiez143_

_-Abbi Normal-_

_Andi Tanaka_

_Jessica_

_Cut-Wrist Kate_

_x0xUndiscoveredx_

_queenofdiamonds1_

_GinnyPotterHermioneWeasley_

_Pandora Anne_

_Kyrah-Lee_

_Sea Fire_

_Joskers_

_mrs. pace_

_Newsgirl29_

_Eva Elizabeth G._

_minkX_

_theworldspinsmadlyon_

_GG_

_Shara Hunighton_

_someone_

_Ashley S._

_Lils_

_Kagome-LilyE_

_MagicalDestiny_

_thesongremainsthesame_

_LegendaryRoxtar_

_Nichole_

_MissSweet15_

_ladedapastaprincess_

_RockPrincess18_

_nobodyspecial_

_tinuiel_

_Sparky 89_

_Music on The Rocks_

_N.Ottinger_

_michelle_

_Emi-Bum_

_mexicangirl01_

_Meredith and Derek_

_moongirl818_

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR YOU!!!!_**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!_**

**_Until next time..._**

**_IAMSOAP)_**


End file.
